


Boogeyman

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bogeyman, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: They didn’t want to admit it, but they were finally realizing that they should’ve listened to you way before. There was more living in this house besides you and them.





	Boogeyman

You’ve been hearing the faint scrapes and bumps coming from above your ceiling for quite a while now. Every night, it seems that the noises begin earlier and earlier. Before, they’d start some time after 3 in the morning, and die off before 4. Tonight, they’d started almost right after 8, and from experience, you knew that you wouldn’t hear the last of it until after your alarm clock went off at 7.

You found it impossible to sleep when the stupid thing started acting up. The bags and rings under your eyes were more than proof of that. 

You would call an exterminator to deal with it, save for the fact that you couldn’t call them for something that didn’t exist. There was no evidence of pests, no rat droppings or mice holes or chewed items. 

Besides, whatever made those noises was too large to be anything smaller than a human child of about 10.

Briefly, you heard the noises stop over the closet, and vicious scrapings beginning in their place. You thought you should do what you had always considered ever since you were a child. 

You had always considered calling a priest to exorcise the house, or at least place a blessing over it. At the time, it was nothing more than a feeling of being watched, of something being there when you knew that you were alone. Your parents ignored your fears, playing them off as the imagination of a child, an overblown fright caused by rats. Over time, you began to believe them, and pretended that it was nothing at all. 

You heard the plaster of the ceiling give way, followed by a heavy thump of something you never wanted to meet landing on the floor. 

Recently, you’d seen the looks on your parents faces, the fear in their eyes when they heard a bump from the crawlspace above the ceiling. They didn’t want to admit it, but they were finally realizing that they should’ve listened to you way before. There was more living in this house besides you and them. Whatever it was, it was far from friendly.

You heard the peeling of wood as the inside of your closet door was attacked violently by long claws. You wanted to move, even scream, but you found yourself unable to do so much as twitch. The closet door finally burst open, sending shards of cheap plywood everywhere, exposing a creature that could only have come from the deepest pits of hell. You thought that you really should call someone to perform an exorcism. 

Logically, you knew it was too late. The phone was disconnected, the church closed and boarded up, and the pastor was long since dead, with the creature advancing toward you.


End file.
